I'm in love with my best friend
by LilyMaeBaker
Summary: Mitchie Torres has been best friends with Shane, Nate and Jason since she was two. Now, its time to return to camp rock, a place were they used to go as children. It's different now, from her best friends being famous, a competitive rich girl, and lies. Its time for Mitchie to come clean to her very best friend, Shane. She's in love with him. Rated T for safety.
1. 1-In love with my best friend

**Was reading some Camp Rock fics, and a little plot bunny bounced around in my head, thus a story was born. **

**Summary; Mitchie, best friends with Connect 3 stars, Nate, Jason, and her very best friend, Shane, head to Camp Rock for the summer. Mitchie and Shane learn new things about each other, there deepest, most darkest thoughts, secrets. They spend the summer perusing music and exploring their romantic feelings. When Tess' boyfriend Leo stoops to an all time low, hurting Mitchie, will anybody forgive him?If they find him. **

**OK, so I suck at summaries, but, It's Camp Rock with a suspenseful twist. Every chapter in Mitchie's point of view, okay? **

Chapter one- I'm in love with my best friend!

**Mitchie point of view; **

Ever wondered what its like, to be in love with your best friend? I don't need to wonder how it feels, because I am in love with my best friend Shane Gray.

Shane and his two brothers, Jason and Nate have lived next door to me since I was two years old and they were 3. We've been best friends since then, we all did everything together. Although we were all close, Shane was the person I trusted most and was closest too, hence the whole 'In love with best friend' thing.

Shane and Jason and Nate were away on tour. They formed a band called Connect 3, they wanted me to be in it with them, but I told them I wanted to strengthen my vocals first. Which, I've finally succeeded in doing.

I sighed, trying to forget my best friends for a while, I focused on my song book in front of me. I tapped my chin with the pen in my hand, then I grinned, and cleared my throat, readying myself to sing.

_This is real, this is me, _

_I'm exactly were I'm supposed to be now,_

_gotta let the light, shine on me. _

"Yeah, sounds perfect as always, Mitch."I heard a familiar, sly, voice from my bedroom door.

I looked up shocked, before jumping of the bed and into their opened arms.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't come back until next week, Shane?"I asked him, pulling back from our warm embrace to look into his brown eyes.

"Well, miss Mitchie, our parents are sending us to Camp Rock to 'get away from the drama of touring'."Shane grinned, kissing my forehead. "And Tour was cancelled."I nodded, staring into his eyes.

I wish he would..no. Stop Mitchie. If I think about it too much, I would elude myself into thinking I had a chance. Yeah right.

I shook my head before grinning impishly at Shane. "Camp rock, all four of us? All summer?"I smiled even wider just thinking about it. "with uncle Brown?"Shane, Nate and Jason's uncle Brown owned the Camp and we used to go all the time before they formed Connect 3. I'd stopped going. It never felt right without my best friends.

"Yep."Shane kept his arm wrapped around my waist as he led us over to my bed. "I'm tired, we just landed and I came straight here, can we sleep please, Mitch?"Shane asked, taking his hand from my waist to pick my song book up and place it on my computer desk for me.

I yawned, I never did get a lot of sleep last night myself. "Sure,"I mumbled, climbing into bed shutting my eyes. I felt Shane slip in beside me, and he lifted his hand up to my hip, pushing my shirt up and drawing lazy patterns on my hip with his fingers.

I couldn't fall asleep, so I just focused on Shane's hand on my hip. "You asleep, Mitch?"I heard Shane whisper.

"No,"I mumbled, curling into a ball and pressing myself back against Shane. I shivered as his fingers hit a sensitive spot on my hip.

"Oh,"He sighed tiredly. I listened to his breathing even out and knew he was asleep.

"I love you,"I murmured lowly before succumbing to sleep.

**Best I could do for chapter one, I have 6 more chapter already written, but I need to re-do chapters 2 and 5 so I will update as soon as possible, promise. **

**Read and Review. **

**Oh, and I own nothing, kay? good. **


	2. 2-We're going to Camp Rock!

**Chapter two. Still needs a little editing, but I had about 20 people PM'ing me constantly for the second chapter, so I had to please. Remember, this is my first time writing so be gentle when reviewing. **

**Shout outs to my first two reviews; **

**sadheart; thank you so much for being my first reviewer, and I'm glad you like it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Mustangchik2007; thank you so much, I appreciate you taking the time to review! I hope this chapter pleases you! **

**I can't believe the positive comments I've been getting through PM and some even Facebook messages! I'm 17 years old and my first fanfic was a camp rock one? I know thats strange but I had a disney movie day, and this story just stuck with me I guess. **

**Anyways, thank you guys! **

Chapter two -We're going to Camp Rock!

I twisted slight, curling into something. I realized in the logical side of my mind that I'd curled up into Shane at some point, and he'd wrapped his arms around my waist, clinging too me.

"Get up!"I heard two voice shout next to my bed. I screamed and fell out of bed. I heard Shane drop to the other side of the bed with a thump.

Shane and I groaned in unison, "Nate, Jason. You pricks!"Shane exclaimed, chuckling. He leaped up from the floor and hit Nate and Jason on the back of the heads. I finally let myself laugh as Jason and Nate winced.

"Well I have no sympathy for you both."I smugly told them, taking Shane's out-stretched hand letting him pull me up. Nate and Jason glared simultaneously causing me to laugh harder, Shane joining in.

We sat down on my bed with my head in Shane's lap and feet in Jason's lap. We started talking like old times, losing track of time. "Mitchie, Shane, Nate, and Jason!"my mom yelled from down stairs. We all looked at each other, communicating with our eyes, asking if any of us did something to get us into trouble.

Before the guys became famous, we used to hang out everyday all day. We still do. When they get home from tour that is. We are troublemakers. We like pranking each other and everyone else. We still did that, when we had time. But with the guys on tour a lot, and me being at school when they get home, we never get as much time together.

"Yeah?"We all shouted one after the other. I looked up at Shane only to find him already looking at me. I smiled warmly at him. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Get ready! I'm driving too Camp Rock in and hour!"We all jumped from the bed, shocked we had forgotten.

I looked at my three favorite boys. "We're going to Camp Rock!"I giggled, grinning at them. "Get out, I need to get changed and pack. Go, Go!"I laughed, shooing them out of my room. They pouted as I shut the door in their face, I laughed harder.

I raced around my room, taking my clothes for the day out of my wardrobe and putting them on my desk. I then grabbed my plain black suitcase from the floor of my wardrobe and started packing clothes, my music book, my laptop, make-up, things I needed. I made sure I put my guitar in my case and laid it next too my suitcase.

I haven't been to Camp Rock for two years. I wonder if anythings changed? The boys uncle, Brown Cesario owned the Camp. After finding out I was best friends with the boys and their family was like my second family, he made me call him uncle Brown. I missed him, but I spoke too him every Friday night. It usually took four hours to ride to Camp Rock, so mom would probably take the mini van she's been using for the catering business.

I pulled of my clothes from yesterday, and remembered with a tender smile how I'd woken up this morning. I chucked them into the hamper by my door. I than pulled on my black lacy underwear and my dark blue skinny jeans on over the panties. I slid a black camisole top on smoothing it out on my stomach with my fingers.

I ran a brush through my long brown hair, making sure to get all the tangles out. I made sure my hair was brushed properly before putting on a white knitted cardigan. A nice long one. I put natural make-up one. I was never one to cake myself in make-up, and Shane had complimented me more than once that more girls shout be as naturally beautiful as me. Naturally, pun intended, I blushed. Dark red.

I heard Shane and Jason yelling at each other over something. I groaned, pulling my guitar and suitcase out of my bedroom, to the top of the stairs. "Shane, Mitchie needs help. She can't get down the stairs!"Jason yelled pointing at me, distracting Shane from whatever they were arguing over.

Shane rushed over and took my suitcase for me. "How long did I take this time?"I asked sheepishly, blushing when all three boys, and my mom as she walked over to us, rolled their eyes and grinned.

"40 minutes, Mitch."Shane supplied when Jason and Nate just laughed. I gaped shocked. I usually take 10 minutes to get ready, but when we go camp rock, I seem to take almost an hour.

"Again?"I asked. Shane chuckled, nodding. I put on my brown UGG's and tightened my grip on my guitar case, trailing after my mom as she walked out the door. Shane had put my suitcase in the back of the mini van with his and the others.

I looked at my mom and smiled, "Somehow, I knew you'd pick the mini van."She smiled sheepishly, getting in the front. If all four of us got in the same car, whoever was driving never let any of us get in the front. We used to argue about who sat at the front, so nobody, and I mean nobody let us sit in the passenger seat anymore.

Shane sat next to me, Nate next to him and Jason sat on the seat behind us. Thats what I love about big cars. Lots of seats.

I sat sideways, and glanced at the boys, only to find Shane looking at me, and Jason pulling funny faces at Nate, and Nate flipping Jason off. "Guys?"I asked, amused. They all looked at me. I grinned.

"We're going to Camp Rock!"We yelled in unison, laughing exuberantly.

**So there it is! I'm still editing, so I apologize for any confusing parts, mistakes, things like that. I hope you like this chapter. **


End file.
